Teardrops On My Guitar
by laura4992
Summary: Tenth in my Taylor Swift series. Pre-Silly Love Songs. Kurt thinks about how he feels about a certain brunette, bright eyed Warbler... T for one strong swear.


**AN:** Hello dear readers! As my (maybe) Christmas (I'll see if inspiration strikes again)/We Survived the End of the World present to you all, I thought I would give you the tenth instalment of my Taylor Swift series, inspired by my dear friend SpecialBookworm-394. I was going to leave it to the public vote, but this song has popped back into my head and I just HAD to do this one! This song holds a special place in my heart as it's the first Taylor Swift song I heard that made me fall in love with her and her music.

This is set Pre-Silly Love Songs, S2, but Jeremiah is mentioned. Kurt is slightly OOC but I had to do it to make this work.

I hope you all enjoy and if you have time, please feel free to review! Reviews are love :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything Glee and Taylor Swift related is mine. (**Not**. I wish.)

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in one of the empty classes of Dalton Academy, randomly strumming chords and thinking. He hadn't been attending the private all-boy school very long, but right then he wouldn't have had it any other way. No-one bullied or teased him, he was accepted, and even if he had to wear the atrocious, old-fashioned, stuffy uniform, he felt safe. But that wasn't even the best part: unlike at McKinley, Dalton had Blaine.

Ah yes, Blaine Anderson, the boy that had swept him off his feet (almost literally) and had serenaded him within five minutes of meeting him. The boy Kurt was completely in love with. What he felt for Finn the year prior? _Nothing_ compared to how he felt about Blaine. Blaine was gay, for starters, so that gave him an extra glimmer of hope that he never had with Finn.

Before he could stop himself, he found his fingers plucking out a familiar tune on his guitar. No-one knew of his talent- apart from his family, anyway- as he liked to indulge in it in private. It reached the cue for vocals and he thought '_What the hell?_' and began to sing, altering the lyrics just a little to accommodate.

"_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needin' everything that we should be,  
I'll bet he's beautiful, that boy he talks about,  
And he's got everything that I have to live without,_"

As he sang he allowed his mind to wander- he knew this song inside-out anyways. He did everything he could to hide how he felt about Blaine from him, he didn't want to ruin their friendship and that was better than nothing. And besides, Blaine's heart belonged to someone else: _Jeremiah_. Even in his head he spat the name out like poison.

"_He talks to me, I laugh 'coz it's so damn funny,  
That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me,  
He says he says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_"

Even though Blaine told the lamest jokes Kurt had ever heard, he still laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. He couldn't help himself, Blaine just made him feel so giddy that when he told a joke as well the laughter couldn't be contained and he just _had_ to let it out. But Blaine could have him laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face one moment to wishing the ground would swallow him whole the next, just by the one mention of _him_. It would leave him feeling sick to his stomach for the rest of the day, leading to him unable to sleep thinking about what makes _him_ so much better than Kurt. Does he look manlier? Is he more tanned? A lower voice? Kurt had never seen him, not even in pictures, so he never knew who he was up against for Blaine's attention. But surely Kurt had lost already. Because come on, who could say no to Blaine?

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song, in the car, I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do,_

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_  
_He better hold him tight, give him all his love,_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'coz,_"

Blaine didn't even have a clue on what effect he had on Kurt, which Kurt was a little thankful for, if he was honest. He could take his breath away with just one fleeting glance of those bright golden eyes or a flash of his perfect, million-watt grin. He couldn't help but think that Jeremiah better know what an amazing, perfect, beautiful person Blaine was and cherish it, be so _fucking_ glad he's his, or else.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song, in the car, I keep singing,  
__Don't know why I do,_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,_  
_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_  
_He's the song, in the car, I keep singing,  
__Don't know why I do,  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into,_" As the song came to a close he decided to end it how it should be ended. No-one was around to hear him anyway, so why not?

"_Blaine looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_" He finished playing and sighed before returning to randomly strumming chords, his thoughts still on the curly-haired, golden eyed boy he held such deep affection for.

What Kurt didn't know was that he was being watched, and had been for quite some time. Blaine had been asking a teacher about a piece of homework he had been given and was returning to his dorm when he heard the simple guitar chords and angelic voice playing from an empty classroom. He dared a quick glance into the window in the door and quickly hid. He didn't know Kurt could play guitar! How did he not know that? They were best friends!

He listened to Kurt play and he felt his stomach turn to lead. '_He loves someone._' He thought before returning to listening to the beautiful music Kurt was making, dying to know who the mystery boy was. He wanted to find whoever it was that was hurting Kurt so badly and knock them out, Kurt was amazing! How could someone not love Kurt?!

Then he heard it.

His name.

Kurt loved him.

He pressed himself against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest. Part of him wanted to jump up and down and whoop and cheer like a child but the other was berating him for never realising.

But now he knew, and he was damn sure he was going to do something about it.

He took a deep breath, muttering 'courage' under his breath before straightening up and slowly entering the room. "Hey Kurt." He smiled softly.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his eyes a little wide. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I saw you in here and wanted to make sure you were OK." He walked over and joined Kurt, perching next to him on one of the desks. "I didn't know you played guitar."

"My Mom taught me, before she died." Kurt smiled sadly. "I don't really tell anyone, it's my private indulgence, my escape from everything."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand tentatively, quickly realising how clammy his hands were. "You're an amazing guitarist, but then again it's no surprise. You're amazing at everything you do." He sent Kurt a shy smile as Kurt's cheeks flushed a little. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked down at Blaine.

"You heard me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Most of it." He smiled softly. Before Kurt had chance to respond Blaine leaned over, pressing his lips softly against Kurt's. The taller boy inhaled sharply before responding, Blaine moving to cup Kurt's cheek gently as Kurt moved to mimic him, their lips sliding against one another as if they had been doing it for years.

Kurt broke away. "But… what about Jeremiah?"

Blaine chuckled softly, moving to clasp Kurt's hands in his own. "There is no Jeremiah, Kurt. _You_ are Jeremiah."

"W-What?" Kurt gasped, his eyes wide and bright. Personally, Blaine had never seen anything more adorable.

"The guys… they said if I was going to talk about you so much and didn't want you finding out, I should give you a code name. Jeremiah was Nick's idea." He chuckled softly. "Then you heard me talking about you using the code-name and you asked so I had to make up the fact I had feelings for someone else, but it's been you all along. From the moment you caught my attention on that staircase, it's been you." When Kurt remained silent Blaine took the opportunity to press his lips to Kurt's once more, this time kissing him more passionately than before. Kurt responded happily, his arms winding around Blaine's neck and stroking at the nape.

Kurt broke away, the grin evident on his lips. "So there is no Jeremiah?"

"No."

"And you have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

Kurt was quiet a moment. "You said you're in _love_ with Jeremiah…"

"I did. And I know it's cliché and too soon and you don't need to say it back but I love you Kurt Hummel, I've loved you from the very first moment I saw you."

"I love you too." He beamed. "I have since I first saw you too." He leaned in for another kiss.

"Wait," Blaine pulled away a little, keeping his eyes on the glasz orbs in front of him "there's just one more thing I need to say."

"Go on…" Kurt said slowly, his eyes uncertain.

Blaine took his hands. "Kurt, will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

The grin returned to Kurt's face. "Of course I will." He said softly before the two kissed once more.

* * *

**AN:** Hey! What did you think? Good? OK? Über cheesy? Reviews are love, guys! And we survived the apocalypse, YAAAAAAY! :P If I don't write beforehand, **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!** And if you want to choose the next pairing I write, please go on to my profile where a poll is waiting for you. Please and thank you :) L xxx


End file.
